


Busty Asian Fantasy

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busty Asian Beauties (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Horny Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sometimes, Dean needs a little 'me time' to fully appreciate the women he's met during a hunt.Like the bank teller with the curvy figure and tight skirt...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Busty Asian Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google, people with black hair are considered brunettes. So to clarify, Dean's fantasy girl has black hair, not brown.

Dean leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes. His hand trailed down his stomach and under the waistband of his briefs to pull his dick out. 

He wondered what the chick at the bank would look like, all laid out on the bed for him. Would her breasts fill his hands? Or would they be too small to play with? Dean hoped they would fit in his hands. He liked a little bounce to his women-- curvy waist and thighs...a nice round ass. Juicy pussy. 

As he started to stroke himself, he licked his lips and thought about how she would taste. Dean Winchester wasn’t one to shy away from a little mess during good sex. So, he would get right up in there, shove her skirt up over her thighs, and dive into her bush. Flick his tongue inside her and suck on her clit. 

Maybe she would dig her nails into his scalp and pull him so close all he could breathe in was her musty scent. Or  _ fuck _ \-- maybe she was one of those really wild chicks who would want to ride his face. 

Just shove him down on the bed, hike up her skirt, and just fuckin’ ride his face…

He groaned and reached down with his other hand to cup his full balls. They were slightly tender to the touch, so full they were ready to burst. He'd been holding out, hoping to get a night or two in with the teller before they left town. But Sam had been in a pissy mood after dusting the spirit, so he'd never gotten the chance. 

Getting back to his fantasy, Dean pictured her above him, her full breasts swinging free and her dark hair falling over her shoulder. He wouldn’t be able to see her with his nose shoved into her vag, but he could use his hands to feel his way up her body. 

Sliding up the back of her legs to grip handfuls of her ass, maybe smack it once or twice to feel it jiggle. Dip his fingers into the small of her back, ghost his thumbs over the ticklish spots on her sides. Smooth his palms over her belly and up to her tits. Fuck, her tits... they were heavy in his hands, but not so full that he couldn't hold them comfortably. Maybe then, he would reach one hand up. She would suck on his fingers like she was sucking on his cock. His toes would curl when her tongue wrapped around them. 

His cock throbbed in his hand, and he groaned softly. He let go of it to spit in his hand, then returned it to his shaft. 

He glided his hand all the way down and squeezed, then slowly dragged it back up. Stopping just under the head of his dick, he twisted his wrist and smoothed his thumb over the head to smear his precome. 

In his head, the hot girl from the bank was getting close. Her hand was gripping his head, and she'd sped up her pace. The bed creaked under them. Her cries grew in volume, and he pressed his tongue in further, lapping up everything she gave him, wanting to taste her arousal. 

When her heavy breathing turned to desperate gasps for air, he lifted his chin and covered her clit with his mouth. Reaching up to tweak one of her nipples, he sucked hard. 

Dean grunted loudly as he came with the imaginary bank teller. His hips bucked off of the bed, and his dick spurted roped of cum onto his shirt before dripping over his knuckles. 

Feeling relaxed for the first time in three days, despite the nasty gash in his leg and the dull throb in his head, he sat up to tug his shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner of the room. Sam would probably bitch about it when he got back to the room, but Dean didn't give a shit. 

Laying back down, he realized he still had cum on his hand, so he wiped it off on the side of the bed before rolling over onto his belly and going to sleep. Dreams of a fucked-out brunette in his head and a limp dick and empty balls between his legs. 


End file.
